The goal of this research is to explore some relatively unstudied aspects of human memory. Most recent research on human memory has involved memory for linguistic materials. Yet, much real world memory is directed at answering questions such as: "Where did I leave the book?" or "Who was the last person to leave the party?" Thus, the overall goal of this research is to initiate experimental and theoretical work on episodic memory for places and events. Place memory will be studied by bringing subjects into a room for 30 seconds and then taking them into another room and testing their recall for information about the original room through a variety of recall tasks (written recall, verbal recognition, visual recognition). Event memory will be studied by showing the subjects video tapes of events and then testing their recall of information about the event. Theoretical focus will be on issues such as: (a) Reconstructive nature of episodic memory for places. (b) Use of frame information in episodic memory for places. (c) Reconstructive nature of episodic memory for events. (d) How order information in events is reconstructed (e) Effects of event structure on memory.